He loves me, he loves me not
by Kimandjaredlover
Summary: Join Rachel on her journey to discover her one true love, Paul
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Rachel and Paul story…. I hope you like it oh yeah, there will be two alternate Rachel/ Paul stories. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Review review review!**

RACHEL POV

You'd think I'd be upset. My boyfriend of six moths Lance just told me he's moving away. I'm actually quite relieved. You may wonder why so here's the reason: there's this guy named Paul, and he's super-hot. One night I was mad at Lance and he was there for me. Things got a little out of hand that night. If you understand what I'm saying. It has been two weeks since Lance left, and three weeks since the incident with Paul happened. My older sister Becca, her name's Rebecca, was driving home. I was tired and feeling like I'm going to puke any second. I just don't feel good, and I don't know what's wrong with me.

Well, let's get to Paul. We're both seniors right now. Paul is really, really tall. And hot. He has a huge tattoo on the side of his arm, that's what everyone is gossiping about though. I haven't seen him since everything happened between us. When we get in the house, my brother is sitting on the couch. His name is Jacob, Jake for short. He's freakin' six feet tall now, and has a huge tattoo! Becca's worried about him, but I just think he's going through a rebellious stage. Probably because of what happened with my mom. Sarah Black was a wonderful mother and wife. She was amazing and it's still hard to believe that she's gone.

My father Billy Black wheeled in the living room because he wanted to talk to us, I'm assuming.

"Here we go," Rebecca told me. I laughed.

"In about three hours, we need to get going to the bonfire at First Beach," he said

"Alright," Jake, Becca, and I said. I was so tired of hearing all the legends. Part of me knew they weren't true, but part of me was afraid that they were.

"Hey, I'm out of tampons can you come with me to the store?" Becca asked me. I froze. I'm like a week and a half late! What the heck?

"Hey, you ok?" Becca asked me. I was still frozen. She knew about Paul and me because we're twins, and I can't keep ANYTHING from her. She looked at me.

"You don't think you could be—" Becca said

"I think so.." I said nervous

"And Paul,"

"Yeah"  
>"Well let's get a test!"<p>

"Dad, we'll be back later!" I told him

"Okay, just make sure you're back in time for the bonfire!" he said. We got in the car and drove to the little store. My sister got what she needed and I got a pregnancy test. I told the cashier it was for my best friend. I didn't need people gossiping about me, not yet anyways, that is if I'm pregnant. We got to the house and ran upstairs. I drank a whole bottle of orange juice so I was ready.

Me and Becca were sitting down, with Becca's arms were around me. The test said it would take three to four minutes. These were the longest minutes of my life.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

All original characters belong to SM

Rachel POV

Me and Rebecca sat there scared. I waited on the pregnacy test to finish. When it was done, I saw a plus sign.

"OH MY GOD!" Becca said

"NO!" I said crying. She held me. I was there for like an hour. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I knew Paul was the father. I was scared, I mean I'm still in high school! how could I be so stupid!

My dad is offically going to kill Paul once he finds out.

-Paul POV-

It sucked being away from your imprint. I knew she had a boyfriend, and I didn't want to get between her and whats his face. So I distanced myself from Rach. And it was the hardest thing for me to ever do.

Tonight we were having a bonfire, and hopefully she'll be there. A couple of hours later, everyone was at the bonfire. I saw Billy and Jake here. Yes! I get to see Rach!

"where's Rachel?" I ask Billy

"she's not feeling well. She's at home." he said. I was sad. I didn't get to see her. The whole time, I was miserable. I needed to see my imprint! I don't care if she does have a boyfriend! she's mine!

I was running on patrol, and Seth took over. I went to Rachel's. I saw her through her window. I went to see her.

-Rach Pov-

The whole rest of the night, I cried, puked, and ate. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my window. Next thing I know, Paul's in my room

"Hey" he said. He was shirtless. And might I say, I loved the view!

"H-hi" I stuttered. I was nervous. I didn't want things to get out of hand like last time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I needed to see you. Are you okay? You weren't at the bonfire, you were sick?" he said. I didn't want to tell him I was pregnant. I just couldn't. It's MY baby, and I'm gonna keep it that way, by not telling him

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I was just feeling a little light headed" I lied

"I'm glad you are" he smiled "I know you have a boyfriend," he started

"I don't. He moved yesterday,"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you a lot." He said. I was estatic. But I couldn't be in a realtionship... even if he was the father of my soon to be child.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship, so just leave" I said sitting on my bed

"We can be friends!, we can take it slow!"

"Fine, we're friends, so leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" I told him. Truth is, I wanted him to hold me tight and tell me I didn't have to do this pregnancy alone.

"Okay" he said kissing my cheek then leaving. I cried myself to sleep, as usual.

3 weeks later..

Weeks passed by, and I was starting to get a little bump, but I could easily hide it. Things became harder, especially morning sickness. Thank goodness I had Becca to help me cover. Today I was going to tell my brother and dad I'm pregnant.

"Jake, dad can you please come here." I said. They both came.

"What?" Jake said impatient.

"I'm uhh.. pregnant." i said lowering my head, knowing my father would be dissapointed in me.

"Rachel! how could you?" Billy said

"I'm sorry Dad! I'm sorry!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Who's the father?" Jake said

"Paul" i said.

"I'll kill him!" Jake said angry

"NO! he doesn't know! and I'm going to keep it that way!"

"How could you not tell him he's a father?"

"It's my decsion Jake! You're either going to support your pregnant sister, or you can despise me and not ever see your neice or nephew!" I said.

He walked out of the door


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry if the story is confusing! i totally didn't mean it to be that way, so let's get some things cleared up :]

first, Rachel and Paul hooked up when she was having a fight with her boyfriend one night.. he moved away. Paul imprinted on Rachel before they hooked up.. ( i think that's were people got confused :)

She found out she was pregnant, with Paul's child. She tells Jake, and he wants to kill Paul. Basically, Rach doesn't want Paul to know that she's pregnant. She told Jake that he needs to support her, or he wont be able to see her child.

-Hope it cleared things up a little,, I just have SO much in mind for this story!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Review :) all original characters of course belong to SM

Rachel POV

Jake still hasn't talked to me. I didnt care. I couldn't let Paul know I was pregnant. This afternoon Paul invited me to go the beach with him and the rest of the guys. I really didn't want to go, but I went anyway.

My sister Rebecca was gone at the moment, so I knew I would be all by myself. I haven't talked to my best friends either. I needed to call them tonight. I decided to wear a blue bikini. But I put a halter top and short shorts over it.

Paul POV

I was overly excited to see Rachel today. Once I got to her house, I saw Jake. He didn't say anything but just glared at me. I wonder what his problem was. Then I heard Rachel coming down. She looked amazing! she was just flawless! Though, I did notice different things about her.

She had this new smell to her, I don't know what it was. It was very odd.

"Wassup guys" I said with Rachel behind me. Seth, Brady, collin, Jared, Embry, and Quil were here

"Sup" they said

"Hey Rach" Embry said

"Hi" she said looking down. She looked scared and depressed. Something was defintely wrong. We were about to get in the water and Rachel took off her bikini. I gawked at her. She looked amazing.

There was something different about her, and all of the guys noticed it. Her boobs were huge like HUGE! She looked delticatble. Her stomach was also rounder.. hmm..

Rachel, why would you were a bikini? haha please REVIEW!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy, and please review! All OC belong to SM.. I know, 2 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

Rachel POV

I started to feel self-conscious when I was in my bikini. I looked down and I saw why. My boobs were like HUGE! You could also see my baby bump. Why did I have to be so stupid! I started feeling nauseous so I bent down and puked.

"Gross!" all the guys said

"Sorry I need to go home" I told them.

"Rach I'm really worried about you. Do you need to go to the doctor? I can take you right now come on!" He said. I couldn't have him take me to the doctor because they'll say I'm pregnant and he did not need to know that.

"No, I'm just going to lie down." I lied. He reluctantly took me home and stayed. I was lying on the couch. I had a sweatshirt on so he couldn't see my baby bump.

"I have to go but I really hope you feel better," Paul told me

"Thanks." I said gloomily. He kissed me on the cheek and left out the door. I immediately called my best friend Kim. She answered on the first ring

"hello?' she said

"It's Rachel" I said

"Hey!" she said excited

"Hey, I'm pregnant." I told her

"who's the father?"

"Paul" I said

"OHMYGOD!" she said

"yes, and I need you to take me to the doctor, I feel really bad. And you can't tell Jared or anyone!" I told her sternly.

"I'll try" she said. She came over and we headed to the doctor.

"Hello Rachel Black?" the doctor asked

"Yes." I told him

"I'm doctor Cullen" He told me as I shook his hand. It was really cold, but I put on a pokerface.

"So you might me pregnant?" he asked

"Yes"

"Okay let's see" he told me as he put some jelly stuff on my belly. It was cold. I couldn't see anything.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked scared

"Oh yes, it's just a little too early to see the fetus." He told me. I relaxed

"oh okay" As me and Kim were about to leave, he stopped us

"Do you happen to be related to Jacob Black?" Dr. Cullen asked

"yes, I'm his older sister," I told him as he nodded and walked away.

"I still can't believe your pregnant!" Kim said

"Yeah, it's still a surprise to me" I told her

As I got back home I went straight to the cabinets. There was like nothing good at all, and I really wanted some pasta. I decided to drive to Emily's. I got out the car and knocked on the door. Sam answered it

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here?" he said

"I was starving, and there's nothing to eat at my place" I said

"Oh, well come on in" he said. I made my way to the kitchen to find Emily cooking something, of course.

"Hi Rachel!" she said. Besides what she did to one of my good friends Leah, she was the sweetest person ever.

"Hi! I'm really craving some pasta!" I told her wanting to get to the point. I was starving!

"You're lucky I'm cooking that tonight" she said smiling

"yay!" we were talking and the food was finally finished. I got a plate and a lot of pasta and just starting chowing down. Hey, I am eating for two! Everything was going good until Paul and the rest of the guys came in. Talk about wrong timing.

Thx guys! Please review!

*** ALSO LOOKING FOR AN AUTHOR TO WRITE A SETH/MOLLY STORY!*** if you don't know who Molly is, check out _**Kim's story**_,, (one of my fanfics). I just don't have the motivation to do them two, but I love them together. Also be comfortable with me giving you advice on how the story should go (you don't have to listen, but just be comfortable: p). PM me if you're interested, I don't care about the plot, but PM me so I can tell you Molly's personality.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry I havent updated in years, but I'm trying to get back into it again. Please review. thanks.

rachel pov While I was eating, I had no intention of Paul being here with the rest of the was just weird. "hey guys" Emily said after she practiacally made out with Sam. They all said hey.  
>"Rach, what are you doing here?" asked Jacob. He knew I was wanted me to tell Paul, but I refuse to. Me and him aren't exactly on speaking terms. "I just wanted something to eat" I replied "Oh well that's a lot of food there," he said. how dare he? I was getting really mad. "You know what Jacob?.." I started "I think its perfectly fine! and dont talk to her like that! she can eat whatver she wants." Paul interrupted me. wow he defended me.<br>"Thanks" I told him, not looking him in the face "Anytime, Rach" he said. He wasnt actually that bad. i mean i obviously must have thought that if I was able to have sex with him. I continued eating, and stayed quiet after I was done. mentally i was not all together. i have to admit. my hair was in a messy bun, i had on a sloppy loose t shirt (so you cant see my stomach) and sweats. ugh I cant believe i look so bad in front of Pauly. Woah what did I just say? i cant like him at all! but I knew every part of me was slowly beginning to. "Rachel, what do you think of the name Mallory?" Jacob said smirking. OMG he did not just say that. Is he seriously suggesting baby names in front of everyone? I just stared at him. i started to think of what me and jacob had become,  
>and tears formed in my eyes. he used to be like my best friend, and now we barely even talk to each other. how bad of as sister am I? I put that aside and let my anger over my pregnancy, Paul, Dad and just anything over take me. I got up and slapped him in the face.<br>"Dont you DARE go there again. you have no right to even say that in my face. You act like im the bad guy! well I'm sorry I'm such a dissapointment to you, dad, and Rebecca! Ok, yes I made a mistake and I'm sorry! what more do you want from me?  
>I'M literraly going insane Jacob! I'm sorry I pissed you offf! but dont you dare look at me like Im someone different! ok, I'M sorry I'm such a dissapointment to MOM! i-m s-ssorrry" I couldnt even finish because I was crying my eyes out. my mother would be so mad and dissapointed in me. what have I become? a shame. thats what. Jacob enbraced me in a hug.<p>

"Rach, dont you ever say that again! i love you, and I always will. everyone makes mistakes, but I know you will get through this. i just wish you would you know.. tell that person. but you do it your way. it was wrong of me to against your choices,  
>and i'm sorry. i will always be here and support you."he said. he made me feel a hundred times better. after i got done crying, I forgot I just spilled everything in front of EVERYONE. including PAUL. oh crap.<p>

"It took everything in me not to kill you Jacob since Rachel was in your arms." paul told Jacob. I was suprised. he instantly enbraced me in a hug.  
>"Rachel. Is there something you're not telling me? what was that about?" he asked me "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine now. i just needed my brother" I lied. Paul was about to ask another quesiton when thankfully Emily interveened. "I think we should give her some space," Emily said while everyone except Paul nodded. "I'll be heading home. I'm so sorry about that again, I'm not sure what overtook me. see you all later." I said as I walked home. as i sat and thought about everything, i realized that even though im pregnant, im going to make my mother proud. I'm determined to.<p>

Paul pov it physically hurt to see Rachel like that. when she left I decided it was time to grill Jacob. because he knows something.  
>"jacob whats up with Rach? she wont talk to me and its killing me." i said. he thought about if for a sec. "cant tell you. sorry." he replied cold and he was smirking. which pissed me off even more. "you better tell me before i rip your head off! i yelled" "you both stop!" sam said using his alpha voice. me and jacob were both up ready to pounce on each other. "Jacob you WILL tell us everything because its obviously affecting everyone." "but," Jacob said "NOW" sam said. and i knew he couldnt refuse. "fine... Rachel's pregnant." he said. my stomach you SERIOUS?<br>"WHAT?" I started shaking. "Who got her pregnant? I'll kill him!" i said. no one was getitng away with this. Rachel's MINE!  
>"well.. you'd be killing yourself, because youre the father."Jacob said. what! I cant believe I was so stupid! and put her through soooo much pain! im a horrible person! I did something I never ever did. I cried.<p>

what'd you guys think? review pleasee:) any suggestions? XOXO 


End file.
